


Closet Love

by reader1718



Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Closet Love

“Oh man! I'm so tired of those two acting so shy around each other all the time. I wish they'd just admit they love each other!” Lucas Kendall said, exasperated. “I know, but what are we going to do? It's not like we can just lock them in a closet together and make them admit their feelings,” Trip said. “Actually, Trip, that's exactly what we're going to do. We'll trick Wes into a closet, then shove Jen in after him and lock the door so they can't get out. Then they'll have to talk to each other about their feelings. It's genius,” Katie said, grinning and rubbing her hands together with glee. Jen would probably find some way to get back at them, but if they got Wes and Jen together, it would be worth it. So they put their plan into action. Trip deliberately nailed something on wrong, then approached Wes and asked him to see if he could find a crowbar in a closet somewhere. “Hey Trip, I don't see a—Hey!” Wes shouted as he turned around and discovered Trip had locked the door behind him. “Okay, very funny. Now open the door,” Wes said. But Trip went off to find the others, who were busy searching for Jen. They did manage to find her, telling her that Lucas had lost his book of poetry and wanted her to help him look for it, then unlocked the door and shoved her into the closet. She ended up colliding with Wes, causing both of them to fall, with Jen ending up on top of him. Jen immediately realized she'd fallen on top of someone, but didn't know who it was in the dark. “Jen?” came Wes's voice from right by her ear, and she suddenly realized she was lying on top of him. “Oh my gosh! Wes, I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you get up,” Jen said, offering him her hand after she turned on the light. Wes took her hand and climbed to his feet. “Oooh! Those three are so dead! I am going to think of something really nasty to use to get back at them, and don't you dare stop me, Wes,” Jen said, furious at what they had done. “Who's stopping you? I'm joining you,” Wes said. Then they began to plot their revenge. They knew they needed a huge prank to get even for this, and Jen came up with hiding some of their stuff, but Wes had a better idea. “How about this? They locked us in the closet because they wanted us to get together, right? So why don't we tell them you're pregnant? It would be just the thing to freak them out, and we'll tell them it's a joke before they can call Time Force, but not before we've had a good laugh. It's perfect,” Wes said. At first Jen frowned and started to say it was a bad idea, but then she considered it and gave a devious smile. It was an excellent plan. Boy would their teammates be in for a surprise when they came out of the closet.

Jen knew she had some things she needed to tell Wes, though, so she decided to take this opportunity to tell him the truth. “Wes, there's something I need to tell you. You know that day when you were under that love spell that Contemptra cast? Afterward, you mentioned to me that I'd acted like it was personal when I was fighting her. When I denied it, it was only because I couldn't bring myself to tell you the truth,” Jen told him. “Which is?” Wes questioned. “I went after her like that because she had the attention of someone I had begun to think about as more than a friend, and that someone was you. I love you, Wes, and I've been in love with you for about four weeks now. I just couldn't bear to tell you because I was afraid of breaking your heart. But when we got locked in the closet, it made me realize that I needed to tell you the truth before we were forced to separate because you needed to know,” Jen confessed.

Wes couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Jen honestly just admit to being in love with him? Unfortunately there was a lot of pain in Wes's past from years of not fitting in with the other kids his age and being different from them. Then he had been almost raped on his first date and the girl who had done it had sworn revenge on him because he'd squealed on her instead of keeping quiet about it, thus getting her arrested. Jen noticed his silence and sensed something was wrong. She asked him about it, and after a lot of hesitation, Wes finally told her everything, confessing that he did love her, but he didn't want to get hurt again or break Time Force's rules regarding relationships with people from the past. Also, Wes was afraid that Jen only liked him because he looked like Alex, and said as much to Jen. Jen hastened to assure him that that wasn't the case at all. Then they finally kissed for a little while until the closet door was finally opened again.

Trip, Katie, and Lucas finally decided it had been long enough and peeked in. “So I see you guys didn't kill each other,” Katie remarked. “Nope, and guess what else? We have a surprise for you guys,” Wes said. When the others were absolutely impatient with suspense, Jen announced, “I'm pregnant!” Lucas was the first to freak out at that. “Hey, we just wanted to get them to kiss, not have a baby! This is bad! What are we going to tell Time Force?” he said, totally panicking. “I don't know! We really screwed up,” Katie said. “Boy did we,” Trip echoed. Wes and Jen let them freak out for about ten minutes and then started laughing. “Hey, what's so funny?” Katie demanded, wondering how those two could find anything about the situation funny. “Gotcha! I'm not pregnant! You guys are so gullible. I can't believe you fell for that!” Jen said, about to split her sides from laughing. Wes too broke up at the thought that it had been so easy to fool them. “You were in on this, Wes?” Katie asked in disbelief. “Oh, I so was. It was my idea in fact. This is payback for locking us in a closet without our permission,” Wes said. Finally they got a call from Time Force and it contained some shocking news for Wes. It turned out that Wes was Alex's twin brother and both of them were from the future, which meant Wes could be with Jen permanently. Wes didn't believe it at first, but when his dad showed up and revealed that it was true, he did believe it. Wes chose to return to the future so that he could be with Jen and joined Time Force. All of Time Force soon heard from Trip about the prank Wes and Jen had pulled on him, Katie and Lucas, and all thought it was hysterical. After graduating from Time Force Academy, Wes and Jen got married and had two children, Jason and Katie, and they lived happily ever after for the rest of their lives.  
THE END


End file.
